


We'll Always Have Paris

by FinleyNaveah



Series: Unprofessional [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, F/M, In Public, Inappropriate Erections, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyNaveah/pseuds/FinleyNaveah
Summary: Donna is away in Paris with her mom, and Harvey keeps getting turned on while thinking about her in the office. This leads to some awkward situations with his colleagues and ultimately leads to some much needed semi-public/public phone sex. Part of the Unprofessional series where office related sex occurs frequently. PWP. Enjoy!





	We'll Always Have Paris

Donna and her mother had finally gone on that trip to Paris together and while they were having a wonderful time, it was an adjustment for both Donna and Harvey who had spent only a handful of nights apart since they had gotten together and never multiple nights in a row. They made sure to call each other twice a day. Even with the time difference they made it work. However, it wasn't the same as being there together and as the days went on this was more and more noticeable to Harvey especially. 

He missed being around her, missed seeing her, missed holding her, touching her, being inside her. He hadn't mentioned over the phone yet how horny he had been getting at just the thought of being with her again. Missing her had done wonders to his libido and it was all he could think about some days, as if he was a teenager again. He figured if he told Donna this she'd probably laugh at his lack of self control or tell him to stop but on this particular day, he couldn't stop. 

He'd woken up hard as a rock after dreaming of her. He took off his clothes and got into the shower. Images of Donna danced in his head as he began stroking his cock. He imagined she was there lathering him up and reaching her hand around him. Switching back and forth between gently caressing his balls and roughly jerking his cock. He imagined them kissing as she continued to stroke him, his balls tensing up as he got closer and closer to his release. She would whisper for him to cum and he would, all over her stomach. With this thought, he jerked faster and before he knew it he was cumming all over his hand and the shower walls. "Donna!" he yelled and continued to stroke himself as he came down from his orgasm. He let out a deep breath. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't the same. He cleaned up and headed to work. 

Thankfully, once he got to work he got his first phone call from Donna. Just the sound of her voice made his cock start to swell. As she laughed and chatted he imagined her there with him again. Her beauty, her sweet smell... the images he had of her in his head this morning came rushing back. His cock twitched. Before he knew it he was almost cumming in his pants completely untouched. That had never happened to him before. He gasped. 

"Shit, Donna... I have to um... go. Work emergency, but I'll call you later I'm glad you're having a fun time with your mom I love you bye!" he said quickly and hung up the phone. He couldn't believe his daydreaming about Donna had almost caused him to cum right then and there as they were speaking on the phone, with her none the wiser. He couldn't do that to her. He wanted so badly to try phone sex with her while she was away, but the way to do that was not to surprise her with an announcement that he was cumming as she was telling him some story about her day. 

"LOUIS LITT LOUIS LITT LOUIS LITT" he thought over and over again in his head trying to calm his raging erection. 

Right then, Samantha walked into his office. His face flushed with embarrassment immediately. He hadn't cum but he was still on the verge... he reached down to relieve some of the pressure but that only made it worse.

"Ohhh SHIT," he muttered and looked down, feeling the pre-cum flowing into his boxers. 

"Are you ok? You look like you are going to be sick," Samantha asked. 

His eyes widened as he looked up "Umm... I'm fine, I just... do you mind if you give me a minute? I'm right in the middle of something..." he began typing nothing into his computer as if he was doing work. 

"Umm... ok, but we said we would go over some things before our meeting... I'll wait right outside... "

"NO!" he yelled. Shit. He forgot about the meeting. He could NOT go to a meeting with such an obvious tent in his pants. 

"No?"

"Please. Samantha. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you in your office." he said through gritted teeth. 

"Ok, fine. Geez. What is wrong with you?" she muttered as she turned to leave. 

She finally walked out of the room. 

He reached down and rubbed himself through his pants again.

"FUCKKK" he moaned to himself quietly. 

He knew there wasn't time to finish this and if he came quickly in his pants he'd make an obvious mess. He took some deep, calming breaths, knowing he was going to have to tuck his cock into his waistband, but not wanting to cum at the first touch. After a few seconds he reached into his pants and pulled his erection up, pinning it down with his waistband and belt. He gave it one more stroke, unable to help himself. It felt so good and he was not looking forward to the case of blue balls he was inevitably going to have during this meeting so he might as well allow himself one last moment of pleasure. He also knew this wasn't going to be the last of his pleasure today because if there was one thing he knew for sure it was that he needed Donna and he needed her tonight.

He pulled out his phone and began typing her a message. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU AT WORK. IT'S BECOMING A PROBLEM. YOU. ME. TONIGHT. I LOVE YOU. He hit send, put his phone in his pocket, and got up to leave. 

The "hiding his erection" in his waistband thing barely worked. He was too big and it kept springing free. He had to use file folders to cover it as he was walking and then spent the majority of the meeting with his legs crossed. After the meeting he went back to his desk to finish some more work. His erection had eventually subsided but he was still feeling turned on in addition to the ache he was feeling from not having been able to properly release. He couldn't wait for Donna to call again and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist having phone sex with her regardless of where he was when she did. He knew she'd be in bed so that wouldn't be an issue on her end. 

At 7pm his phone rang. 

"Hey!" he answered excitedly. "I'm so sorry about earlier..." 

"That's ok...but you didn't have a work emergency, did you? You had a... you emergency." 

"Donna-"

"It's ok, Harvey. You should have just told me what was going on. By the time you texted I was sitting on a tour bus next to my mom and things got a little awkward when she saw my phone light up and looked over," she laughed. 

He laughed too. "OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. I don't think she saw. Plus, you didn't actually say..."

He cut her off, blurting out, "It's just... I had a dream about you last night and woke up hard as a rock and I haven't been able to concentrate since so I was just sitting here thinking about you...and..."

"Oh wow. Harvey - my mom is in the other room..."

"Isn't she asleep?" 

"Well yes, but..." 

"Donna - I know you're loud when you..." 

She cut him off "Harvey!" 

"What?" He said. She could hear it in his voice that he was grinning. 

"Shit. Are we really doing this?" she said, her voice filled with both nervousness and excitement at the possibility of phone sex. 

"Well, we never have before..." 

"because we've never spent this much time apart." she pointed out.

"Yea," he sighed. He missed her. "You're kinda killing the mood." 

"Sorry." she laughed. There was a pause. 

"So - what are you wearing?" 

She laughed again. "Seriously?" 

"Hey! It's a classic--" he was saying as she looked over at the clock. 

"--wait. Harvey. Isn't it like 7pm there?" 

"Yea? So?" 

"Where are you?" 

"What's with all of the questions?"

"Harvey - you never leave work before 7pm, unless of course we have plans but seeing as how that's not an option..." her voice lowered to a whisper "...are you at work right now?" 

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back. 

"Answer my question!" 

"Yes, Donna. If you must know... I'm at work. I'm at my desk."

"Are you... hard?"

"Yes."

"And you were earlier? When I called?"

"I have been all day. Since I heard your voice."

"Fuck, Harvey." She said feeling her face flush with redness. "Well, I can't believe you're doing this in public." 

"I don't really have a choice. I had to tuck it into my waistband earlier just to hide it during a meeting and it barely worked so I'm not going to try that again. If I tried to walk out of here with a raging erection someone would definitely take notice, probably Louis... and that could go one of several ways, none of which I'm comfortable with."

"I get it, but Harvey, if someone sees-"

"There's no one around. Plus, Samantha came in here earlier, after I hung up with you. She didn't even notice and I was literally about to cum in my pants."

"Oh my god, Harvey," she took a deep breath. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just miss you so much," he breathed out. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was I just didn't know if you'd be into it and I really really need you. I'm not thinking clearly."

"Harvey..."

"God...this was probably a huge mistake."

"Harvey!!" she yelled to get his attention. "I'm wearing a nightgown and panties" she teased. 

He stopped talking, stopped thinking. This was really happening. "And," he began slowly, "are you touching yourself? "

"Not yet, but I just laid back down on the bed - are you touching yourself? "

"Just rubbing over my pants at the moment, I'm hard, like I said, but I want this to last a little bit and considering I have been needing this all goddamn day," he said continuing to stroke himself through his pants. 

"Oh you poor baby," she teased.

He chuckled, "Ok, fine. Maybe I should just hang up and let you take care of yourself."

"No, no now let's not be rash. Please take care of me." All of the sudden she felt a gush of fluid in her panties and she let out a moan "Mmm Harvey... I am getting so wet at just the thought of this"

"How wet?" 

"Pretty soon I'll be soaking through my panties. I'm putting you on speaker now ...so I can..." she said putting the phone down and rustling in the bed a bit. She reached down and began rubbing herself over them and feeling the wet spot form there.

"Mmm, you're touching yourself?"

"Just on the outside," she answered. 

"Slide your fingers inside your panties and rub yourself. I want you to feel how wet and slippery you are."

She brought her fingers inside and brushed them over her clit, shuddering at the sensation. She then dipped a finger inside and felt how soaked she was getting. She rubbed back and forth a few times. "Oh I'm so wet for you baby." 

"Good. That's good. Now take your hand out, and keep your panties on. I want this to last. You can rub your clit, but just over your panties. Ok?"

She knew he was asking if what he was doing was ok. He'd never been controlling during sex before, but this was his fantasy and she was more than happy to oblige. 

"Of course, baby, anything for you. What are you doing right now?"

"Still rubbing through my pants. I'm putting you on speaker. Can you take your night gown off?" He heard rustling again. 

After a few moments she said "Ok, it's off. I'm only wearing panties now, still rubbing myself through them."

"Reach up and rub your breasts, rub your nipples, imagine I'm there," as he was talking he reached down and took off his belt, letting it fall to the floor. 

She did just that. She licked her finger and began rubbing over her nipples with her right hand as her left continued to stroke her clit through her panties. It felt so good. Her eyes clenched and she focused on his voice, imagining he was really there with her, touching her, "OH, Harvey!" she let out a moan and another rush of fluid filled her panties, the wet spot growing larger and larger. "Oh, baby. I don't know if I'll be able to last. Fuck."

"Ok, babe, just take a deep breath and stop what you're doing," he said. "If you have to cum, it's ok, but I'd really like to bring you off slowly...unless..." 

"Unless what?" she was out of breath. 

"Unless you want to cum more than once tonight?" 

"Mmm yes, baby. I do want that," she immediately began stroking herself again and panting. 

Her sounds were too much for him and he reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to expose his boxers. He began stroking himself over his boxers to the sound of her breathless moans.

"Are you going to cum for me Donna? You can't hold it anymore?" 

"Fuck, no I can't. I'm so sorry baby, it's taking over me. I'm gonna cum!" She yelled as she rubbed even harder.

"Don't apologize. I want you to cum. I want you to cum so hard all in your panties. Come on, baby. Let go for me."

"Fuck fuck Ohhhh Harvey. I'm cumming. I'm cumming all over," she humped into the air as she came, rubbing herself as she squirted into her panties, filling them with her cum. 

The sound of her cumming made Harvey's cock feel even tighter in his boxers. He reached in and pulled it out, rubbing himself up and down as he enjoyed the sounds of her orgasming on the other end. 

"Mmmmmm" she sighed, her walls spasming, her hand getting soaked as she continued to rub herself through it. She finally started to come down. "Fuck, that felt so good. I wish you were here to kiss me. I love it when you kiss me through my orgasm."

"Me too. Oh baby, that was so hot. You came so good for me. Are you soaked?"

"Yes. Can I take them off?" She was already starting to wiggle out of her panties. 

"Yes, of course." 

"What are you doing right now, Harvey?"

"I'm gently rubbing my cock up and down imagining it's your hand."

"You took your pants off? When did that happen?"

"You were a little preoccupied," they both laughed. 

"Don't get YOURSELF too preoccupied to watch for people walking by. I know it's late, but the doors are still made of glass..." she said. She was completely naked now in the bed. 

"I'm watching. It's all good," He said as he began stroking harder. 

"I am slowly pushing a finger inside of me wishing it was your hard cock. How hard are you for me baby?"

"Oh, Donna, I am so hard. I want to feel how tight you are. Imagining I'm slowly pushing into you."

"Fuck. I'm so tight. I have to adjust to your big cock."

"And then I'll start fucking into you, slowly at first."

"No, faster, Harvey, I can take it..." she pumped her fingers in and out. 

"You don't happen to have any toys lying around in Paris do you?" 

"You don't happen to have any toys lying around your office do you?" she replied back. 

"Can opener?" he said with a laugh as he continued stroking himself.

"Don't you dare," she laughed bringing another hand down to brush over her sensitive clit. She felt herself starting to get wet again. 

"Oh Donna, I don't know how much longer I can last," he said as he felt pre-cum forming at his tip. 

"I'm rubbing my breasts again, pretending it's you, rubbing down my stomach and down to my clit. Oh, I'm getting so wet again for you. I'm not going to last either."

"Fuck, Donna. I love you," he breathed out as he pumped himself faster. 

"Baby? Wait... I want something," she said. 

He could barely register what she was saying, he was so close. 

"What you said earlier, about almost cumming in your pants, making a mess, I want you to do that. Put your pants back on for me."

"What?" he said stroking himself harder, still not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I want you to cum in your pants, Harvey. Like a teenager. I want you to leave here soaked through, having to hide a wet spot instead of an erection like you did earlier. Knowing again that I did this to you. I did all of this. Please, Harvey, put your pants back on," she said rubbing herself vigorously as she spoke, getting herself so turned on. 

She heard rustling and knew he was listening to her. The more he thought about it, it was better this way. He did not want to have to clean up the floor or the underside of his desk.

"Oh fuck. Ok, it feels so tight in my pants. Fuck, I'm gonna cum hard Donna."

"Come on baby. Let go. You work so hard and you've been so hard all day just waiting for this. Waiting for me. Well I'm here now. Imagine I'm there with you, licking and sucking you over your pants, touching you. Cum for me baby. Cum so good." 

"FUCKKK" he said under his breath as he erupted into orgasm, spurting hot ropes of cum into his pants, filling his boxers and seeping through his Tom Ford suit. Well, dry cleaning is going to be a bitch, he thought to himself. He took a deep breath stroking himself through his orgasm, more cum shooting into his pants, hips jerking as he came down. Finally, he pulled his hand away and looked down at the mess he made. "Shit, baby, I am soaked through. There is so much cum in my pants. Good thing they are black."

"Fuck, that's so hot. I love you so much," she said putting the phone close to wear she was rubbing herself, "Can you hear how wet I am?" she was shoving her fingers in and out of her pussy and he could hear the wet sounds it was making. 

"Oh baby, that's good..." he started before he looked up and saw Samantha walking toward his office. NOT AGAIN, he thought. "Shit. Stop talking. Samantha is coming in here." 

"What?!" She pulled her hand out as if someone walked in on her, eyes dilated, face flushed, heart racing, she took a deep breath and tried to cool down. "Ok, well, I guess... just call me back when she leaves..." she said as she started to hang up. 

"No no no. I have a better idea if you're up for it - keep doing what your doing." 

"What? Harvey! N--" she started to protest when she heard Samantha walk in. 

"Harvey, we need to talk." 

"Donna and I were kind of in the middle of something."

"Donna?"

"Hi Samantha," she said from the speaker phone. 

"Are you working out or something? You sound out of breath." 

"No, not working out...just working...hard..." she said as she inserted two fingers into her pussy again. She was not going to last, already so close to cumming. 

"Aren't you on vacation?"

"Yes, but..." 

"Donna..." Harvey cut them both off. "I just want to know if you're close to finishing what we started tonight." 

Oh he was bad, she thought to herself, but she was too far gone at this point and needed to cum, "Yes, Harvey, I'm very close. I'm actually just finishing right now," she tried to keep her cool as she spoke, but her voice quivered a bit. She was breathing heavy into the phone reaching down and rubbing her clit fast and hard.

"Ok great," he said. "because I need you to send me that release... immediately," he said slowly.

Before she knew it she was cumming and she couldn't help the scream that suddenly came out of her. It was all too much and it just happened, "OH OHHH, release oh yea, FUCK I mean... OK ok ok I'm done. I released...I mean I sent the release... via email...mmmmmm, yea. That." she said incoherently as she pumped her hips into the air and rubbed herself through it. 

Harvey's eyes bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had to smile and shake his head. 

"Ok, hon - I'll um... talk to you later," he said and hung up. He looked up at Samantha. "How can I help you?"

"Seriously?" she raised her eyebrows. "Don't think I don't know what just happened," She gestured to his belt on the floor. "I'll come back in the morning." And with that she turned around and left. 

"Shit," he thought before a smile crept up his face. He looked down at the mess he made in his pants, gently running his hand over it. "Fuckk," he groaned. His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen to see a text from Donna. 

SAME TIME TOMORROW?


End file.
